Warriors: The Ancient Prophecy
by BluejayTheMedicineCat
Summary: Bluejay, A normal Medicine cat has Known about the Prophecy that the elders have always talked about for his whole life, but now he's part of it. With help from his clanmate and fellow prophecy cat Cloudsky they search for the help of the lost, A group of cats that are more powerful than StarClan. If they don't make it The second Great War will arise. Sorry no longer accepting OCs.
1. Dedication

This book is Dedicated to:

StarClan because I have to I guess.


	2. Allegiances - So far

**Allegiances (So Far):**

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader: **BerryStar - Mottled Black and White she-cat with soft Green eyes

**Deputy: **Up for Grabs plz give me your OCs!

**Medicine Cat:** MoonStrike - Grey Tabby-Tom with Blue eyes and white Chest, Mentor to Shypaw

**Warriors: **

Hawkclaw - Dark Tabby-Tom with Brown eyes

GoldenClaw - Stubborn Ginger Tom with Amber eyes

Birdleap - Gray and White Tom with Mesmerising Blue Eyes Mentor to Mothpaw

lilyberry - Creamy Brown she-cat with green eyes

Rowanblaze - Scarred Dark ginger tom with amber Eyes

Clearwater - white she-cat with light gray patches and light blue eyes

Bounceheart - Dark Brown Tom with Black Eyes

**Apprentices: **

Mothpaw - Yellowish Brown Tom with Amber eyes, Apprentice of Birdleap

Shypaw - Shy Silver She-cat with soft Green eyes, Apprentice of MoonStrike

**Queens:**

WhiteShade - Deaf White she-cat with blue eyes, Mate Unknown, Mother of Echokit,Thistlekit and Snowkit

Roseshade - Red and white she-cat with Dark green eyes, Expecting

**Elders: **

Blizzardnose - Scarred Grey and white Tabby-Tom with light blue Eyes

**OC Suppliers: **Goldenheart3

* * *

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader: **Emeraldstar - Grey she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy:** Hollypelt - Black she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Medicine cat: **Bluejay - Dark Blue Tabby Tom with Blue eyes, Looks nothing like his Mother and Father

**Warriors:**

RubyClaw - Russet Red Tom with Piercing Amber Eyes, Mentor of Small Paw, Father of Bluejay

Blazefur - Firey Red she-cat with Blue eyes Mother of Bluejay

Nightwillow- Grey Tabby-Tom Soft Green eyes

Brightleaf - Brown Tortoiseshell she-cat with Amber Eyes Mentor of Blackpaw

Cloudsky - Fluffy White Tom with Blue eyes and Black paws

**Apprentices**:

Blackpaw - Jet black she-cat with one white paw, Apprentice of Brightleaf

Smallpaw - Fluffy White Tom with blue eyes, Apprentice of Rubyclaw

**Queens: **

Elderbush - Pale ginger she-cat with Amber eyes, Mother of Molekit

**Elders:**

Blossomtail - White Tom with One Black Paw and blue eyes

Torntail - Ginger she-cat with Amber eyes

Leaffall - Brown she-cat with two white paws and green eyes

**OC Suppliers: **Goldenheart3

* * *

**Windclan:**

**Leader:**

**Deputy: **Amberstone: Ginger she-cat with Amber eyes

**Medicine cat: **Pepplestream - Shy Grey she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Aspenhawk - Grey Tabby-Tom with Light Blue eyes

Nettlerunner - Brown Tom with blue eyes

Ivycloud - White she-cat with soft green eyes

Tinybranch - Light Brown Tom with Amber eyes, Mentor of Hailpaw

Mottledpelt - White she-cat with ginger spots and Green eyes

Swiftfall - White Tom with Brown eyes

**Apprentices:**

Runningpaw - Grey Tom with Amber Eyes

Hailpaw - Snowy White she-cat with blue eyes, Apprentice of Tinybranch

**Queens:**

Speckwings - White she-cat with blue eyes, Expecting

**Elders:**

Foxtail - Russet Red Tom with a White tipped tail and Amber eyes

**OC Suppliers: **Ivystormrandomness

**RiverClan:**

**Leader: **Ripplestar - Dark blue she-cat with Blue eyes

**Deputy: **Honeyfeather** \- **White Tortoiseshell she-cat with Honey-Coloured Spots and Amber eyes, Mentor of Dawnpaw

**Medicine cat: **Brakenfur - Light Brown Tom with Blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Shallowstream - Grey she-cat with Amber eyes

Darkwish - Black Tom with Grey eyes

Nightwaters - Ginger Tom with blue eyes

Talljump - Black Tom with a White Under-Belly and Blue eyes

Littleleaf - Ginger Tom with a White Under-Belly and Brown eyes

**Apprentices:**

Dawnpaw - Dark Brown she-cat with blu eyes, Apprentice of Honeyfeather

**Queens:**

Eveningshine - White she-cat with blight blue eyes

**Elders:**

Rockpond - Grey Tortoiseshell with White Spots

**OC Suppliers:**

* * *

**SkyClan:**

**Leader: **Rabbitstar - White Tom with Blue eyes

**Deputy: **Otterfoot - Grey Tabby-Tom with Blue eyes

**Medicine cat: **Vinespots - Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Meditator: **Thorn - Brown Tom with Green eyes

**Warriors:**

Leafpad - Dark Green she-cat with blue eyes

Eagerstride - Light brown Tom with Amber eyes

Finleap - Dark Blue Tom with Green eyes

Gooseneck - White She-cat with blue eyes, Mentor of Lostpaw

Violetwind - Ginger she-cat with Amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Lostpaw - Black Tom with Blue eyes, Apprentice of Gooseneck

**Queens:**

Heathersky - white Tortoiseshell she-cat with Blue eyes, Mother of Thistlekit and Brookkit

**Elders:**

Speckletooth - Grey tom with Amber eyes

Deepweb - Black Tom with Blue eyes

**OC Suppliers:**

* * *

**Cats outside of Clans:**

I'm not telling you.


End file.
